Picture of Me
by KimSunRi
Summary: *Klik!* Tertangkap. Satu jepretan kamera yang menghasilkan dua hal berbeda. Yang pertama, ia berhasil menangkap namja menawan itu melalui lensa, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah foto. Yang kedua, namja itu menangkapnya, kedalam cinta yang dalam dan menghanyutkan… EunHae oneshot! Fluff. Mind to RnR?


Title : Picture of Me

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff (_**I really meant it. HIGH ON FLUFF**_)

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?), **OC**

Pairing : Eunhae, TeukRim(LeeteukXOC)

+Story Special Guest Cast : **Lee Jae Rim**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Picture of Me:.

.

**Author's POV**

Seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_, Lee Donghae, sedang berjalan mengitari taman dengan senyuman lebar. Ia baru saja mendapat gaji dari kerja sambilannya. Dan dengan gaji tersebut, akhirnya ia mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli sebuah kamera yang sudah ia idam-idamkan. Ia sudah menabung untuk kamera SLR itu sekitar enam bulan lamanya sekarang.

Ia memegang kamera tersebut dengan bangga, mencari objek pertama yang akan ia abadikan menggunakannya. Donghae amat menggemari fotografi. Ia suka bagaimana sebuah foto dapat menangkap suatu momen dan mengabadikannya dengan begitu indah. Jadi ia dapat menyimpan semua memori, semua keindahan yang ia inginkan kedalam suatu benda yang solid.

Ia sedang melihat kesekeliling taman, memikirkan apa yang akan ia pertama tangkap dengan kamera SLRnya. Ia melihat kearah alam di sekitarnya. Langit, pepohonan, bunga, tanaman, gunung jauh di sana, tapi tidak ada yang tampak cukup menarik. Ia beralih kearah kelinci-kelinci yang melompat bebas, tupai, anak-anak, orang dewasa, apapun. Ia melihat begitu banyak pemandangan manis dan indah, tapi tidak ada yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

_Hingga ia melihatnya._

_Namja_ itu sedang terduduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon, diatas karpet rerumputan hijau yang segar. Ia sedang menatap lurus kearah sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di tengah taman, sebuah buku sketsa diatas lututnya yang tertekuk. Ia terlihat sedang menggambar diatasnya, mungkin menggambar apa yang tengah ia lihat. Itu adalah pemandangan yang normal, pemandangan seorang 'seniman' yang menggambar pada buku sketsanya. Tapi sesuatu membuat Donghae terpaku di tempatnya.

_Bagaimana bisa seorang namja terlihat begitu menawan?_

Itu cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, baru kali ini Donghae merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang dalam pandangan pertama. Terlebih lagi orang tersebut adalah seorang _namja_. Padahal _namja_ itu sesungguhnya hanya mengenakan pakaian yang santai dan standar. Ia mengenakan _turtle neck sweater_ berlengan panjang dengan warna krem muda yang membalut tubuh tegapnya dengan sempurna. Juga celana panjang dengan warna senada. Rambutnya berwarna kebiruan, dan terlihat sungguh lembut dan halus, sedikit teracak. Kulitnya terlihat putih mulus, Donghae bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin kulit seorang _namja_ bisa terlihat begitu mulus melebihi seorang _yeoja_. Warna kulitnya sungguh kontras dengan warna rambutnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar.

_Namja_ itu melihat kearah sekeliling, mungkin mencari inspirasi dan objek untuk digambar. Kemudian ia kembali membuat sketsa. Dan pemandangan berikutnya berhasil membuat Donghae menahan napasnya sejenak.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, _gummy smile_ yang terlihat begitu hangat dan lembut sambil melihat kearah sketsanya yang telah selesai. Sudut matanya berkerut sedikit seiring dengan senyumannya, tapi entah mengapa Donghae menganggapnya indah. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya bergerak tanpa ia perintah, mengangkat kamera di genggamannya, membidiknya menuju _namja_ tersebut. Ia melihat melalui lensa kamera, mencari sudut yang tepat, dan…

***Klik!***

Tertangkap. Satu jepretan kamera yang menghasilkan dua hal berbeda. Yang pertama, ia berhasil menangkap _namja_ menawan itu melalui lensa, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah foto. Yang kedua, _namja_ itu menangkapnya, kedalam cinta yang dalam dan menghanyutkan…

.

.:Picture of Me:.

.

"Kau sedang apa, Donghae-_yah_?"

Donghae hanya melirik kearah sumber suara, sebelum kembali melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan, menatap kearah selembar foto yang baru saja ia cetak.

"Memangnya tak terlihat?" jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak, karena melihat kearah selembar foto bukanlah sebuah kegiatan," elak suara tersebut.

Donghae menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak sedang melihat kearah selembar foto. Melainkan mengagumi isi foto tersebut."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Ini adalah… Foto seseorang yang menarik, Teukie-_hyung_."

Leeteuk, _hyung_nya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke belakang Donghae dan melihat kearah foto itu bersama dengannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Nado molla_… Tapi ia sangat menawan, bukankah begitu?" Donghae tersenyum hangat, masih menatap foto tersebut.

"Yah, ia cukup tampan. Tapi aku masih merasa lebih tampan darinya," jawab Leeteuk percaya diri.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Ya, ya… Terserahlah. _Hyung_ menggangguku. Pergi saja ke Jae Rim-mu, _ne_?"

Leeteuk terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang, "Kalau kau cemburu, carilah seorang _yeojachingu_! Atau _namjachingu_ juga bukan masalah!"

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku…" gumamnya, cukup keras untuk Leeteuk dengar.

"Yah, kurasa ada seorang sekarang," Leeteuk menjawab dengan retoris, melihat kearah foto dalam genggaman Donghae.

"Hmm…" ia hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang! _Chagi_-ku sudah menunggu!"

Dengan itu Leeteuk pamit, dan pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang melamun sendiri diatas sofa. Donghae tengah larut dalam pemikiran, menatap kearah _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum dalam foto tersebut. Hanya melihat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu hangat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu puas dan terpesona, hanya oleh selembar foto sederhana.

_Selembar fotomu ini… sungguh sempurna…_

.

.:Picture of Me:.

.

Keesokan harinya Donghae pergi ke taman yang sama. Ia segera pergi ke tempat dimana _namja_ itu duduk kemarin. Tapi bahkan dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat tempat itu kini kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang duduk disana. Kecewa, Donghae menghela napas berat sebelum melihat kesekelilingnya. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, tepat di samping air mancur.

Donghae duduk disana, berharap _namja_ berambut kebiruan itu akan segera datang. Sambil menunggu, ia menatap kesekeliling taman. Ia mengangkat kamera yang ia bawa dan mulai mengambil foto-foto akan berbagai hal disana. Pemandangan, orang-orang, apapun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia memang amat suka melakukannya. Menurutnya, banyak sekali hal yang menarik dan indah. Anak-anak yang berlarian dengan balon di genggaman mereka, sinar mentari yang membias melalui air mancur. Meski begitu, entah mengapa ia menganggap _namja_ menawan kemarin masih merupakan pemandangan yang lebih indah. Ia tersenyum lembut atas pikiran tersebut. Senyuman yang orang bilang merupakan _angelic smile_, hanya dimiliki olehnya seorang.

Sudah pukul lima sore hari saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang, karena sang _namja_ berambut kebiruan belum juga terlihat. Tapi yang mengejutkannya, saat ia berbalik untuk pergi dari situ, ia melihat _namja_ berambut kebiruan yang sama terduduk di atas rumah pohon mini yang digunakan sebagai tempat bermain para anak-anak. Kakinya tergantung bebas di udara, dan ia masih memegang buku sketsa yang sama. Rumah pohon itu terletak sekitar delapan meter di belakang bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki, sedikit kearah kiri.

_Namja_ itu terlihat terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, menggambar di buku sketsanya dengan wajah yang serius. Tapi terkadang ia tersenyum lembut di sela pekerjaannya. Donghae menyesal karena ia tidak berbalik sedari tadi. Kalau saja ia tau _namja_ itu ada disana, ia pasti sudah mengambil beberapa fotonya.

_Oke, aku mulai terdengar seperti seorang stalker._

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk pulang, sebelum _namja_ itu menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.:Picture of Me:.

.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

Donghae mengangkat tatapannya kearah _hyung_nya itu, yang sedang terduduk di sofa panjang, satu meter jauhnya dari sofa _single_ yang sedang ia duduki. Donghae menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas. Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak ia terakhir pergi ke taman, karena ia terlalu sibuk akan perkuliahan dan kerja sambilannya.

"Aku hanya rindu datang ke taman, karena akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa kesana."

"Kau rindu datang ke taman, atau melihat seseorang di taman itu?" goda Leeteuk.

"Maksud _hyung_ apa?" gerutu Donghae.

"Kau tau, _namja_ yang kau ambil fotonya itu."

"Dan kenapa aku harus merindukannya?"

"Karena jelas-jelas kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_ yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tau?"

"Kalau dalam kasusmu itu, itu disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama," sebuah suara yang baru berujar.

Keduanya menoleh. Disana, seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam sebahu sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dari dapur. Ia membawa satu nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan cemilan di atasnya. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja di hadapan mereka sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Leeteuk, kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum saat Leeteuk merengkuh pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"_Gomawo_ sudah memasak untuk kami, _chagi_," Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_, Jae Rim-_noona_," Donghae menambahkan.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, jangan dipikirkan!" seru Jae Rim dengan ceria dan antusias.

"Jadi… apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Maksudku, Donghae sedang jatuh cinta! Dan menurut perkiraanku, ia jatuh cukup dalam."

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana _noona_ bisa bilang begitu? Sudah kubilang kan, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Karena tingkahmu menunjukkannya. Dan cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa mengenal waktu, ataupun identitas."

"Tingkahku…?"

"Ya. Beritau aku, Hae-_yah_. Saat kau pertama terbangun di pagi hari, apa kau memikirkannya? Apa dia yang memenuhi pikiranmu di kebanyakan waktu, bahkan dalam mimpi-mimpimu? Apa kau merasa bahagia saat kau memikirkannya?" tanya Jae Rim.

Donghae memikirkannya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dengan sempurna.

"Itu, _namdongsaeng_ku, disebut cinta," kali ini Leeteuk yang menegaskan.

"Cinta…? Aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ya, kau jatuh cinta. Dan dari kelihatannya, kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dari detik pertama tatapanmu hinggap padanya," ujar Jae Rim dengan senyuman.

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Cinta itu tak beralasan. Hatimu bisa saja hanya melihat sekilas, dan berseru, 'ia orangnya!'. Terkadang bukan sosok rupanya, bukan juga tingkah lakunya. Hanya… ada saja. Dan hal itu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hatimu akan berdetak lebih cepat di hadapan orang yang kau cintai, dan terkadang akan terasa seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam dirimu. Tapi rasanya manis dan menyenangkan. Itu membuat kita merasa bahagia, bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun," jelas Jae Rim.

"Persis seperti kita, bukan begitu?" tanya Leeteuk menggombal.

"Ya~! Persis seperti kita," Jae Rim menjawabnya dengan senyuman riang.

Dan hanya seperti itu, pasangan itu kembali larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, saling bertukar kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar gombal di telinga Donghae sekalipun. Donghae hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan, sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan itu sendiri dan pergi ke kamarnya saja.

Ia berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai laci meja di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian ia menarik keluar selembar foto dari sana, sebelum kembali menatapnya. Itu adalah foto sang _namja_ yang ia ambil. Seulas senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya saat ia merasa hangat, dan hatinya berdetak lebih cepat seiring dengan perasaan seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam dirinya. Ia meletakkan foto tersebut di dadanya, memeluknya sebelum terlelap kedalam tidur yang penuh mimpi indah tentangnya.

Kurasa aku memang sedang jatuh cinta…

.

.:Picture of Me:.

.

Hari berikutnya, akhirnya Donghae bisa pergi ke taman itu lagi. Hatinya berdetak semakin cepat saat ia semakin dekat ke bangku itu, berharap ia dapat menemukan _namja_ yang terus mengisi pikirannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia menggenggam foto tersebut di tangannya, dan duduk di bangku kayu, menoleh kearah pohon saat _namja_ rambut kebiruan itu pertama ia lihat, tapi menemukan tak ada siapapun duduk di bawah pohon itu.

Ia baru saja hendak menoleh untuk melihat kearah rumah pohon, tempat kedua ia melihat _namja_ itu ketika seseorang berdiri di depannya, atau tepatnya di depan tempat kosong di bangku sebelahnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menemukan _namja_ berambut kebiruan itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa tempat ini kosong?" tanyanya.

Donghae bersumpah suara _namja_ itu terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Ia amat menyukai suara itu, tanpa alasan apapun. Mungkin suara itu tidaklah spesial di telinga orang lain, sama sekali tidak. Tapi baginya, itu suara terbaik yang pernah ia dengar. Akhirnya Donghae terlepas dari keterpanaan singkatnya dan mengangguk perlahan. _Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyukjae _imnida_. Tapi terserah bagaimana kau mau memanggilku," ujarnya dengan ramah.

"Hyukjae… Hyukkie kalau begitu?" Donghae menawarkan.

Dan ia suka bagaimana nama tersebut bergulir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia suka bagaimana nama itu terdengar begitu sempurna darinya.

"Boleh saja, aku suka kedengarannya," jawab Hyukjae, nada senang di suaranya.

"Hyukkie… Donghae _imnida_," ujar Donghae, membisikkan nama panggilan yang ia ciptakan untuk Hyukjae dengan pelan sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Hae?"

"Tentu," Donghae kembali tersenyum, sekali lagi, menyukai bagaimana Hyukjae mengucapkan namanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk, memegang buku sketsanya di tangannya.

"Bukankah taman ini indah? Aku mendapat begitu banyak inspirasi disini, dan kurasa kaupun begitu."

Hyukjae berujar, tersenyum dan menatap lurus kedepan, sebelumnya sedikit menunjuk pada kamera Donghae yang tergantung di lehernya. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari kamera itu dan ikut menatap kearah depan, menatap pemandangan bersama _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Ya, memang…" Donghae tersenyum cerah.

Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae, tersenyum hangat dan entah mengapa, penuh kelembutan. Sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah foto di tangan Donghae. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia merasa objek dalam foto itu cukup familier. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat untuk melihat lebih baik, membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya. Hyukjae terkejut saat ia akhirnya menyadari orang di dalam foto tersebut.

"Apa itu… aku?"

"Aah… I-ini… ini…"

Donghae cukup terkejut saat ia tertangkap basah mengambil sebuah fotonya diam-diam. Tapi kemudian refleks dan dorongan sesaat mengambil alih tubuhnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berpikir.

"A-aku menyukaimu! K-kencanlah denganku!" serunya begitu saja.

Donghae menampar dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya.

_Bagus. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jae Rim-noona hingga jadi seperti ini._

Pikirnya sarkastik.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya atas pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik baginya untuk memproses apa yang _namja_ _brunette_ di hadapannya ini baru saja katakan. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya, menunjukkan gusinya dan sudut matanya berkerut sedikit. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat Donghae sukai dan anggap indah.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae tentunya terkejut atas jawaban singkat dan langsung yang tanpa keraguan tersebut. Tapi ia segera tersenyum saat Hyukjae menyodorkan buku sketsanya, yang menunjukkan gambar serupa pada berlembar-lembar halaman di dalamnya.

Disitu, ia dapat melihat sketsa seorang _namja_. Rambutnya yang tidak pendek, dan tidak juga terlalu panjang teracak lembut tertiup angin. Ia sedang membidik melalui lensa kamera SLR miliknya, dengan senyuman _angelic_ terlukis di bibirnya.

Itu adalah gambar dirinya yang dibuat oleh Hyukjae secara diam-diam. Sama seperti foto Hyukjae yang ia ambil.

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_I'm on ninja mode, so, bye!_

#ilang


End file.
